That Blonde and That Brunette
by chasefieldrules
Summary: Max meets a familiar face/voice in the coffee shop.


Chapter #1: Chasing That Brunette

Notes: This is my first fanfic ever, so if it has some mistakes you let me know okay. Although that's out of the way, let me tell you this story takes place in the LIS universe, but there is no storm or rewind. Rachel is still alive, and William is too. ENJOY

Max woke up to see that the time was'7:34' and 'Shit-SHIT!' Max rose up with speed, as tumbles through the dimly lit room, with a hint of an amber-ish/red-ish yellow. She felt it, quiet, soothing considering she was late for a tea date with Kate. 'if I'm late, I might as well call Kate to tell we will be going to a coffee shop' Max ran out of tea from yesterday from all that work 'I should really get going, I don't want Kate to feel like I've forgotten about her'. The next moments, Max was dashing out the door with her purse, flying across her shoulder. Almost smacking her in the face, as she rushed towards her car, she tripped on the edge of the sidewalk almost messing up her hair, she was furious. The roads were quiet and calm as if everybody in San Francisco had just up and left. Although she was in the "calmer" part of the city.

She arrived almost a half hour late, she could see herself blushing for being late. Then a soft, yet sharp voice appeared to the right of the coffee shop. She looked up to see and "oh, h-hi Victoria" her blush quickly fading into a harder shade of 'Torino-Red'.

Victoria snappily replied with "w-what are you doing Frisco?" her face looking down at her feet, slightly blushing at her failed attempt of saying, San Francisco.

Max replied with quick succession "I moved here to start my photography career, and you?" Max had forgotten she was on a tea date, Kate.

"I moved here, because well I got an internship at Victoria's Secret" Max didn't even know that, that was possible.

She replied and "congratulations! WELL DONE VICTORIA!" and Max thought 'shit why did I say that? Max remember she's a queen bee from Black Well' wait and Max was confused 'why is she being nice to me?'

"Maxine? are you okay?" Victoria thought 'she is still spacing out like in class? I hope she's okay?!'

Max wanted to reply 'Max, never Maxine' but something about the way Victoria said it warmed her chest. "yeah I-I's fine I'm just really-really tired" then rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sure? I hope nothing's going to happen to you?" Victoria caught herself blushing a little, heck even Kate saw it. 'I hope Kate doesn't think I have a crush on Max?!' Victoria could feel the anxiety swelling, she began to feel uncomfortable, she looked around the coffee shop to try to look normal. Although that made it much worse because Kate could see right through her act. Victoria thought 'GOOD, I want those tiny cute brunette lips on mine' she blushed three shades darker and to make it worse every time she'd think about it, she'd blush. Apparently, she thought about it a lot because, by the time the tea date between Max and Kate ended, she looked like a damn Ferrari, ready to get out there fast.

She was to slow to make a quick exit and she couldn't help but not deny that cute face coming from Maxine. "Yes, Maxine you wanted to say something?" she said as if she had other things to do, really, she didn't have other things to do.

"I just wanted to ask if I could have your number?" Max tried to hide her blush, but it was already warming her entire face.

Right away Victoria's mind went to perverted things. She couldn't help her blush, it made her look cute to Max. "Oh – yeah right, I – need your phone so I can type it in?" she tried not to stutter when she talked but she has so much anxiety around Maxine.

So, Max handed her phone to Victoria, and she punched in her phone number. "U-UH, Maxine can I have a quick word, with you in private?" Max agreed and tells Kate she'll drive her home in a minute.

Victoria can feel anxiety accelerate the train of emotions. "I've been thinking maybe you could come over to my house, like if you want to?" Maxine's face turns a bright red.

"yes!" Victoria internally sighs with her success. "just call, or text me when you want me over Victoria?!" Victoria thinks about what to say and trying to not mess up this conversation, she replies. "yes, of course, I will!"

Notes: So that was a journey and a half to try and have almost every detail perfected, would you believe it took me two and a half hours to write that? Anyways I'm full of myself, but if you want more leave kudos (which is optional I don't really like getting praise but if you feel like I've earned it then go ahead and leave kudos) depending if you guys want this story, I will be updating every two days. Heck maybe every day, but that would be spoiling you guys and gals. Any suggestions just leave a comment, don't be shy to say if it was bad, all I need Is your opinion so I can improve. Bye have a nice day or night.


End file.
